Yokrad
Yokrad is a Bandosian human that is role-played by Marcus Fine. Biography Yokrad was born during the God Wars. His parents were killed six years after his birth, but he was a large child so the orks that killed his parents saw that he could be a strong warrior of bandos and they raised him. He grew up fast learning the arts of melee combat. When he was 30 General Graardor recruited him to Bandos' army. He respected General Graardor more then any other General or Officer. He became friendly with Graardor, and they fought many battles together. Later, when the armies fought off Zamorak's forces Yokrad held several soldiers at once back be it demons, spiritual warriors, spiritual rangers he held them all back. General Graardor assigned him to spy on some remaining followers of the Empty Lord. Yokrad agreed and went off by himself. When he was there he spied on the followers, but was spotted. He fought back the ancient warriors with ease but then he saw a creature, a mix of several races. Yokrad wasn't afraid. He asked what it was, it said it was Nex. Yokrad attacked Nex straight on but was easily overpowered. After being knocked down, Nex was impressed by his bravery and tried to recruit him, but Yokrad said he would never betray the Big High War God. Nex, enraged by this, sent a powerful spell at Yokrad wounding him badly. Nex disappeared, thinking he was dead. However he was saved by goblins and brought back to Graardor. Later, he was sent with Graardor's army to the God Wars Dungeon to fight off Zamorak. Graardor attempted to steal the godsword from Kree'arra but failed. He retreated back to Bandos' stronghold. The armies fought against everyone inside the temple, but a powerful spell was cast at the temple freezing Yokrad and everyone in it. Creation of the Chosen Battalion After several thousands of years being frozen in the dungeon, it unfroze. General Graardor ordered him to go outside and get reinforcements. He found out that the God Wars was over and was sad about it but he found a camp of more Bandosians led by another ourg named Gorbuk. Gorbuk said he was the Chosen Commander. Yokrad belived him and followed him and that was how the Chosen Battalion was created. They took over the Goblin Village, first slaying the goblins there, later they dug for a temple where Yokrad was possessed by a spirit, but Gorbuk easily defeated the spirit and a skeleton ourg. Appearance Yokrad stands at 6'1. He has a scar across his face. He has black hair and beard. He wears armour with Bandosian symbols on it, and a cape with a Bandos symbol. Personality Like all Bandosians he likes to fight. He is nice to other Bandosians mainly, but sometimes others too. Weaponry His weapons consists of: *Two adamantite longswords *A maul made from steel and mithril *The newly created pendant of Bandos, Bandos can control Yokrad using this pendant although it's not as strong as it orginally was Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Bandosian Category:Warrior Category:Commander Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Military